


Act the Fourth

by undun



Series: Eventually Eventuating [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Sexual Humour, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has his wicked way. At last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act the Fourth

[squeaky springs]  
  
“Oh.” “Oh-oh-ohhhh!”  
  
[sheets rustle]  
  
[gasp] “You like that, do you?”  
  
“Brilliant.” [pants] “Deduc–” [whimper] “–tion, John.”  
  
[squeaky springs]  
  
“Is it.” “As good.” “As you… hoped?”  
  
[whimper] “Hng–” [sheets tearing]  
  
“Oh, dear.”  
  
[silence]  
  
“What.” [pants] “Why have you stopped?”  
  
“You tore the sheet!”  
  
“So what?”  
  
“Hang on–”  
  
“No! Don’t–” “Ohhh…”  
  
“Turn over.” “Here, lie down.” “Oh, that looks really hard.”  
  
“Christ! Of course it’s bloody hard.” “And it’s your fault!”  
  
“Hm. Let me make it up to you.” [sucking]  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Kissing you. Idiot.” [sucking, slurping]  
  
“I know that!”  
  
“Hm.” [slurping]  
  
“Why there?”  
  
“Missed them the first time.” [smacking kiss sound] “Neglected.” “Have to make it up.” [noisy licking]  
  
“Oh. My God.”  
  
“Good?”  
  
“Fuc–”  
  
“Language!” [giggles]  
  
“God, d-don’t laugh on them!” “Arrrh!”  
  
“Heh. Sensitive.”  
  
“Christ! Dothatagain.” [gasp] “Ohhhh.”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
“Oh, humming.” “Good. Humming.”  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“What?” “You’ve stopped  _again_?”  
  
“You pulled my hair!”  
  
“There’s plenty more!”  
  
“What the hell–” [skin on skin] “This is my hair. In your hand.”  
  
“Right. I see.” “Can I keep it?”  
  
[sigh] “Microscope?”  
  
“Amongst other things, yes.”  
  
[another sigh] “Stay there.” [squeaky springs]  
  
“Wait, where are you–”  
  
“Baggie.”  
  
“In my–”  
  
“Trouser pocket. I know.” [rummages]  
  
“You still have a, a…” [flapping]  
  
[clears throat] “Condom on my dick?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
[still rummaging] “Don’t worry, it isn’t going anywhere.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Except you, that is.” “Here, found one.” [plastic crinkle] “Now put my hair away and lie back down.” [squeaky springs]  
  
[plastic crinkle] “Right. Where were you?”  
  
[snorting] “Sucking your tits, if memory serves.”  
  
“Just so.” “You may resume.”  
  
“Thank you, Sherlock. That’s decent of you.”  
  
[lipsmack]  
  
“What was that?”  
  
[sigh] “It was a kiss. Not the first one I’ve committed on your person. What the hell is wrong?”  
  
“My mouth. You kissed me on the  _lips_!”  
  
“Ye-es.” “And I think I’ll do it again. You clearly need it.” [lipsmack]  
  
“Mm, fm!”  
  
[slowly] “Relax.” [skin on skin]  
  
“Yessss.”  
  
“That’s it…” [very noisy kissing]  
  
[skin on skin] [licking, slurping]  
  
“God, John–” “More.”  
  
[lipsmack, lipsmack] “Oh, yeah. There’s more coming.” [sucking] “Don’t tear the sheets.”  
  
“Fuck me, John. Now!”  
  
“Shh, you aren’t driving.” “Lift your bum.” “That’s it.” [squelch]  
  
[hiss] “That’s cold!”  
  
“Fair’s fair. Remember the tape measure?”  
  
“Hm, that’s better.” “Oh, yes. Yes.” “Ah!”  
  
[silence]  
  
“Don’t stop!”  
  
“All right?”  
  
“Yes, yes!” “Get on with it.”  
  
“You are the bossiest bottom–”  
  
“You have so much experience of topping men, John?”  
  
[mutters] “More than you, at least.” [skin on skin]  
  
“Yesss…”  
  
[grunts] “Oh, you feel… so good.”  
  
[pants] [whimpers] “So do you. Oh.”  
  
[squeaky springs] [grunts] “I won’t last–” “Jesus!”  
  
[moan] “I, I–” “John!”  
  
[twang]  
  
“Hah?”  
  
“Keep going – oh!”  
  
[thrust, grunt] “Mm, yeah…”  
  
[ominous twang]  
  
“Shit! The bed–”  
  
[clang, splinter]  
  
[pause] “…bloody hell!”  
  
“Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
“Sherlock, the bed is–”  
  
“About to collapse.” “Yes.” “Keep going!”  
  
[groan] “Oh, I love what you just did.” [grunt] “Lift your leg a bit higher.”  
  
[squeak] [rattle] [shake]  
  
“I’m nearly there, John… Nearly.” [whimper]  
  
“Yeah, come on.” “Come on, you gorgeous bastard.” [skin slapping]  
  
“John, John. Johnjohnjohn.” [gasp] “John!” “Hng…”  
  
“Hah! Ah, yeahhh…” “Christ, fuck!”  
  
“Johnnnn.”  
  
“Ahhh.” “That was–”  
  
“Mm.” [soft smack]  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“Mm, yes?”  
  
“You kissed me. On the mouth.”  
  
“Yes, John.”  
  
[SPLINTERING CRASH] [THUNK]  
  
“Ah. That would be the bed, then.” [giggles]  
  
“Stop that and help me up. My legs won’t work.”


End file.
